


No Good Deed

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Feelings, F/F, Prompt Fill, Underage Drinking, always make sure your drunk friends are safe at parties, amberprice, and that goes for your enemies too, chaseprice, very sweary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: How Chloe ends up comforting a sobbing Victoria Chase in a stranger’s driveway and wishing she’d never been born.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Series: To All of You (prompt fills) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656067
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who chose to remain anonymous prompted me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-hella) with chaseprice and “According to this survey, most people agree you are, in fact, a gigantic asshole.” Which is pretty spot-on for chaseprice, yet was surprisingly challenging to work into actual dialogue. Unbeta'd and minimally revised, so please take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Content warnings for misogynistic insults, underage drinking and drug use, and implied attempted sexual assault. Because teens in Arcadia Bay are *awful* to each other.

Chloe hasn’t seen Rachel since the first hour of the party. She stopped even getting texts from her about twenty minutes ago. She can already feel the familiar shapes of the argument they’re going to have tomorrow morning. Chloe will accuse Rachel of ditching her and ignoring her texts. Depending on how pissed she is, she might trot out the old dead horse about being abandoned by her old best friend and flog that for a bit while Rachel fails to keep from rolling her eyes. Then Rachel will remind her about their agreement, that they’re both free agents and maybe if Chloe acted more like a free agent and less like a cuckolded wife she wouldn’t be so pissy all the time.

It’ll go back and forth for hours with Chloe whining about her abandonment issues and Rachel claiming that Chloe’s suffocating her, and at the end of it nothing will have changed. They’ll kiss and make up like they always do, but as soon as the next Vortex Club event comes around Rachel will insist on dragging Chloe and then she’ll ditch her in a crowd of people she hates and the whole cycle will start over again.

The whole thing is fucking exhausting, and Chloe’s sick of it. 

Not as sick as Victoria Chase is, though; _damn_. It’s a hell of a sight: the Queen Bitch of Blackwell teetering drunkenly on ill-advised high heels - possibly only still on her feet because of the bodies of people dancing around her - and looking like she’s contemplating puking in her purse. She looks _awful_. 

It would be more amusing if Rachel were there to make fun of her with Chloe. It would also be more amusing if it weren’t so painfully pathetic. Chloe’s way too sober to enjoy the sordid spectacle. Being the designated driver sucks ass, especially when the literal whole point of these parties is to get wasted. 

Chloe almost jumps out of her skin when her phone suddenly - _finally_ \- buzzes in her pocket.

**Rachel: U still at the party?**

Chloe scowls at her phone.

**Chloe: of fucking course i am**

**Chloe: where else would i be??**

**Chloe: im ur fucking dd**

**Rachel: o right! Srry I already caught a ride**

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?”

**Rachel: c u 2morro tho**

**Rachel: 2 whales date? not 2 early tho**

**Rachel: this hangover’s gona be a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch**

**Rachel: luv u <3 <3 <3 xoxoxo**

**Rachel: xxx**

**Rachel: ;P**

Chloe buries her phone in her pocket, fuming. She can actually feel the anger rising off of her skin like steam. Obviously there’s no reason for her to continue acting like a designated driver if Rachel’s already fucked off with whatever Blackwell jock or cheerleader she’s decided to rail tonight. Chloe’s free to crash on the couch with the rest of the drunk losers. Pass out in the bathtub maybe. There’s tons of booze in the kitchen; she should start there. Stoners are usually in the basement; they shouldn’t be hard to sniff out. Maybe if she’s lucky she’ll find the folks who’re always doing coke in some random bedroom or office and score a noseful. It’s not like she’s got classes in the morning. She can afford to live a little, as long as she’s not actually paying for it.

Chloe starts to push her way through the crowd to the kitchen.

“Watschh where yrr fffuckin goin…” slurs a messy but recognizable voice as a hand grips Chloe’s upper arm.

Jesus Christ, Victoria’s even more wasted than Chloe thought at first glance. Her hand on Chloe’s arm might be the only thing keeping her upright at the moment, which is the only reason why Chloe doesn’t immediately tear herself away. 

“Careful, Vicky; poverty might be contagious.” Chloe attempts to pry Victoria’s fingers from around her arm to no avail.

The idiot jock standing behind Victoria laughs at that, but Victoria just looks confused. And drunk. So very, very drunk.

“Ffffug you, Chhhloe,” Victoria slurs out.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “Wow, you _must_ be shitfaced. That was practically my real name!” She carefully shoves Victoria back off of her arm as the jock moves to steady Victoria by holding onto her waist.

“C’mon, babe,” he says, leaning close to her ear. He grins at Chloe and winks like he thinks she’s in on some kind of conspiracy with him, which immediately pisses Chloe off. “I’ve got it from here,” he informs her.

Victoria groans something inarticulate and tries to push the jock away, but she ends up just stumbling back into his stupidly broad chest. She really shouldn’t get so drunk and wear such high heels at the same time; clearly, it’s a dangerous combination.

“Dude, I don’t think she wants to go with you,” Chloe says as calmly as she can. She really doesn’t want to get involved. She wants to get drunk and stoned and so blitzed out of her mind that she forgets all about being pissed at Rachel. She doesn’t want to get sucked into whatever drama Victoria’s got brewing tonight. But she also really doesn’t want to watch a drunk girl get mauled by some entitled meathead, even if said drunk girl is a royal pain in her ass. 

“Nah, she’s good. Just needs some fresh air. C’mon, Tori, let’s go for a walk.”

“Don’ ffffuggin call me _Tori_ ,” Victoria growls, tugging her arm out of his too-firm grip and nearly falling right off her ridiculous and undoubtedly overpriced heels. “Iss _Victoria_.”

The creep ignores her and tugs on her arm again, toppling her into his body once more. “It’s cool,” he attempts to assure Chloe. “We’re friends. I’ll get her home safe.”

“She _definitely_ doesn’t want to go with you. Let her go.”

“Dude, be cool! She’s just being a bitch. You know what Tori’s like.” He holds Victoria’s wrists to curtail her squirming.

“Fugg _off_!”

Chloe cracks her knuckles loudly enough to get the jock’s attention. “I’ve got better things to do with my left hand tonight than break it on your nose, but if you don’t unhand her in the next five seconds I’ll do it anyway.”

That gives the jock pause, but he doesn’t look like he quite believes her. “You wouldn’t.”

Chloe shrugs. “If you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask Logan why his nose slants to the right? Although he’ll probably lie. Ask his ex-girlfriend; she’ll tell you the truth.”

* * *

As Chloe guides a stumbling and incessantly bitching Victoria through the dark toward her truck, she silently curses every decision in her life that led her to this moment. It’s actually not that different from drunk-walking Rachel home after a party, except that when Victoria keeps touching her boob it’s probably accidental. Probably.

“Where’ss Nathan?” Victoria whines, head lolling onto Chloe’s shoulder and smearing a healthy quantity of expensive makeup into her favorite Firewalk shirt. Which is fine. Not like Chloe can’t just steal another one next time they have a 2010 tour. Time travel’s a thing, right?

“I have no idea where Prescock is. Surprised he’s not doing shots out of your cleavage.”

Victoria’s trying to text, but she keeps almost dropping her phone. “Where are theese bisches?” Victoria grumbles as her manicured fingers jab and swipe at the screen of her phone with the dexterity of a toddler with two handfuls of butter. “Sposdt to be my frens…” 

Victoria’s entire focus is on her phone when it should really be on walking. Chloe tugs her upright and tries to steer her for the umpteenth time. “Can it wait til we’re in the truck at least?”

Victoria grinds to a halt and finally tears her eyes from her phone. “M’ _not_ gedding into that… that…” Victoria flails at Chloe’s truck and nearly falls over. “ _Deathtrap_.”

“You had to get a tetanus shot to live in the dorms, right? You’ll be fine.” Chloe grips Victoria’s elbow with one hand to keep her upright and wrangles the passenger door open with the other. “Go on, get in.”

Victoria glares at Chloe foggily. “Are you _khhidnappng_ me, Price?”

“…That’s a joke, right?”

Victoria whacks Chloe solidly in the sternum with her phone. “B’cause I’ll haf you know, my frens will put your assss in jail like _that_.” Victoria tries and fails to snap her fingers, then stares at them as if she cannot comprehend why they are not obeying her.

Chloe rubs at her sore sternum in annoyance. “Yeah, well, maybe your ‘frens’ should be the ones getting your drunk ass safely back to the dorms instead of abandoning you and letting random creepers paw at you. Then maybe I could get my drunk on in peace instead of wasting my weekend cleaning your puke out of my truck.”

Chloe’s expecting some pushback: Victoria hasn’t even touched her truck, much less puked in it. What she isn’t expecting is for Victoria to shove her phone in Chloe’s face. “ _You_ texx thm.” Victoria reaches for the door handle, yanks the door open, and unsteadily clambers into Chloe’s truck.

“Ow, what the fuck! You want me to text your friends?”

“Tell’m yer kidnappin me.”

“Uh, okay, no, I’m not doing that. But I can text your friends if there’s someone you’d rather get a ride with. No skin off my ass.”

Chloe carefully shuts Victoria’s door and walks around her truck to the driver’s side, thumbing through Victoria’s contacts to find people who seem likely to qualify as her friends. She tries Nathan first, even though she can see that Victoria’s last ten messages to him have gone unanswered. In all fairness, those messages are pretty incomprehensible.

**Victoria: hey victoria needs a safe ride back to the dorms. can you come get her?**

**Nathan: whothFUCKisthis**

**Victoria: a good samaritan. seriously tho your friend is halfway to passed out, can you help?**

**Nathan: fuckoffBITCH**

**Victoria: god why does victoria even like you?**

She tries Courtney next.

**Victoria: hey victoria needs a safe ride back to the dorms. can you come get her?**

**Courtney: I don’t know, can Victoria not call my boyfriend a MAN WHORE?**

“We’re 0 for 2, Victoria. What’s the name of that blonde girl you’re always hanging around with?”

“Sweetie…”

“Um, _what_ did you just call me?”

“Goddddd you’re fuckn incomph– incump– in _com_ petant. _Sweet. T._ ”

“I have no idea what you’re– Oh.” Jesus, the girl is literally in Victoria’s phone as Sweet-T. Gaaaaaaayyyy. 

**Victoria: hey victoria needs a safe ride back to the dorms. can you come get her?**

**Sweet-T: Victoria? Victoria Chase?**

**Sweet-T: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Sweet-T: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sweet-T: Tell that bitch good luck.**

**Sweet-T: Actually wait don’t.**

**Sweet-T: Tell her to choke.**

**Sweet-T: Btw Taylor lost her phone.**

“Uhh, looks like ‘Sweet-T’ lost her phone. And it’s fallen into the hands of someone who completely hates your pretentious ass; no big surprise there.” Chloe starts texting Victoria’s contacts at random as Victoria sulks. Most people don’t even respond. The responses she does get are… not encouraging.

**Zach: sup biiiiiiiiiiitttcccccccchhhhhh yeah i’ll give vicky a ride ON MY DICK**

**Hayden: new fone who dis**

**Brooke: Who is this and how did you get my number? Don’t ever text me again.**

**Dana: I gott a ride w Jules srry**

**Juliet: Already back at the dorms. Good luck I guess.**

**Logan: fukk that bisch wut**

“Well, Victoria, looks like none of your friends are coming to help. So you can either let me give you a ride back to campus, or we can try to find you a safe place back in the house to sleep.”

“What th hell djou say to them??”

“Just that you needed a ride to the dorms. That’s all.”

“Bullsshhhitt. You pissed them off.”

Chloe laughs out loud at that. “ _I_ pissed them off?? _You_ pissed them off by being a gigantic asshole!”

“M’ noddan asshole.”

“Oh, no? Well…” Chloe holds up Victoria’s phone and waves it in front of her face. “According to this survey, most people agree you are, in fact, a gigantic asshole.”

Which is how Chloe ends up comforting a sobbing Victoria Chase in a stranger’s driveway and wishing she’d never been born.

* * *

**Chloe: dude. srsly. fuck u for abandoning me at that fucking vc party.**

**Rachel: chloe?**

**Rachel: wat timesit?**

**Rachel: w happnd?**

**Chloe: its 3am**

**Chloe: and victoria FUCKING chase is passed out on me**

**Rachel: ur joking**

**Rachel: omg**

**Rachel: pls take a pic**

**Chloe: this isnt funny rach**

**Rachel: it’s fucking hilarious!**

**Chloe: its SAD.**

**Rachel: Wait so**

**Rachel: did you fuck her?**

**Chloe: WHAT????**

**Chloe: NO!!!!!**

**Rachel: Oh good bc I don’t think there’s enough bleach in the world to clean your soul after fucking victoria chase**

**Chloe: she’s drunk AF**

**Chloe: her friends ditched her**

**Chloe: and i kinda called her an asshole**

**Chloe: so she cried on my shoulder until she passed out**

**Chloe: and now i’m trapped**

**Rachel: Poor baby.**

**Rachel: Chew your arm off?**

**Chloe: not funny.**

**Rachel: Again, totally funny.**

**Chloe: Srsly tho, what should i do???**

**Rachel: idk**

**Rachel: sneak out?**

**Chloe: we’re in my truck**

**Rachel: hahahahahahahaha**

**Rachel: of course you are**

**Rachel: so wake her bitch ass up!**

* * *

Victoria Chase snores. Nothing in the world could have prepared Chloe for that knowledge. She also drools, which is unfortunate for the state of Chloe’s jacket. Not that it’s the cleanest thing in the world anyway, but still. It’s the principle of the thing.

Victoria’s normally immaculate hair is in a state of total chaotic disarray. At least half of her makeup is gone, and what remains is smeared artlessly all over her face. She smells like a brewery. Chloe’s arm has fallen asleep under the weight of her head. Chloe envies it. The sweet release of sleep would be infinitely preferable to the intense awkwardness of being conscious right now.

The moonlight paints Victoria’s face in delicate shades of pale, highlighting the refined angles of her cheekbone, her jawline, her nose. She’s snoring and drooling and messy and the most utterly awful person; it shouldn’t be possible for her to be beautiful in this moment.

And yet. And yet.

Chloe should shove her awake. She should push Victoria off her shoulder, buckle up both of their seatbelts, and deposit her safely back at the dorms (because even though Victoria’s an objectively horrible person, that doesn’t mean that Chloe is). Chloe should abandon ship, let Victoria sleep it off in the front of her truck while Chloe returns to the party and drinks until she can’t remember what Victoria looks like in the moonlight. Maybe if she drinks enough, by the time she’s good to drive Victoria will have sobered up and found her own way home.

Victoria makes a sleepy sort of grumbling sound and shifts against Chloe’s shoulder, draping an arm over Chloe’s middle and snuggling close. Her hair tickles Chloe’s neck and jaw as it sticks out at peculiar angles, and Chloe wants to laugh or possibly die. There’s really nowhere else for Chloe’s arm to go, so it ends up wrapped around Victoria. Victoria lets out a sound that’s disturbingly close to a contented sigh.

“Hey… Vic?”

“Mphgmhm?”

“Um… Are you aware that you’re cuddling me like I’m your long-lost childhood teddy bear?”

“Grhmphgm.”

“Uh. ‘Kay. Long as you know.”

“Mphkm.” Victoria nuzzles into Chloe’s shoulder, squeezing her tighter. Chloe awkwardly pats her side and Victoria sighs again.

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry about what I said before. I mean, not about you being an asshole, ‘cause I’m not gonna lie. But about your friends. I’m… sure your friends do like you, really.”

Victoria shrugs a little, frowning delicately. “Dsnmttr. Sleeb.”

Sleep. Okay. That’s theoretically possible. Chloe’s slept in more uncomfortable positions in this very truck, after all. So she closes her eyes and rests her head against the back of her seat, and she listens to the steady rhythm of Victoria’s breathing until the world begins to fade into a comforting void.

Shit’s going to be awkward in the morning. But, well. That can wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter for the prompt, and to all of you for reading! HMU on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-hella) for prompt fics, ramblings about fandom and writing, and sporadic fanart.
> 
> Please be generous with kudos and comments, and keep safe in these strange times.


End file.
